


Memoirs of a Geisha

by skywalkaers



Series: Worlds apart [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memoirs of a Geisha - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkaers/pseuds/skywalkaers
Summary: After the 2019 Fantasy on Ice show,Yuzuru and Evgenia’s relationship has taken an unexpected turn,but are they going to solve their problems?
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Worlds apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Memoirs of a Geisha

She was skating to Memoirs of a Geisha. He saw her one evening by chance,after he had carelessly forgotten his headphones in the changing room near the rink. He had heard the music coming from the rink and went to see who was still skating at that ungodly hour,but when he found out he wasn’t surprised at all. The performance was beautiful. And she was perfect,as always. Her hair was down and she just flowed with the music as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Zhenya had always been a great dancer,actress and sometimes choreographer but the best thing about her was her expression. In that performance he had just seen,she had been excellent in portraying what Sayuri felt about the Chairman,as if those were her own feelings. After the Fantasy on Ice show they had been seeing each other a lot,but he felt like he didn’t really know her. In fact,they were,as she had described to him earlier that month,“friends with benefits”.Which meant that they didn’t have a real relationship and their encounters only existed to release stress.  
«That was great.» He said,watching her skate out of the rink. She seemed a bit disappointed. «Still not enough.But at least it’s something I actually enjoy.» She said,taking her skates off. «Why are you here?» She added. «I forgot my headphones here.Uhm..Do you...do you...wanna grab some japanese food together?» Zhenya froze on the spot. It wasn’t a friends with benefits thing,but she was starving and tired, and her mother was in Russia,so she had to get dinner somewhere anyway. «Yeah I’m actually starving and I was about to grab something myself.» It was a bit weird between them when they weren’t doing _those things_. Probably because they both wanted something more,but neither of them had the courage to say it.

Zhenya waited in the car while he grabbed their orders and checked her phone. She had just posted a training video on her instagram account and was reading the comments when he came back.

«Looks like they’re enjoying my Geisha program too.» He smiled and started the car. «Can I ask you why you chose that program?» She blushed. «I just..love japanese culture and I’m a big fan of...nevermind.You don’t even have social media so you wouldn’t know,or care.» He frowned. «Zhenya you’re my friend,you can tell me.» _Friend_. «We were never friends Yuzuru.» The man felt a sharp pain in his chest as soon as she said it. But he had to admit that it was true. At first she was just a teenage girl in the junior circuit with an impossible crush.Then she had become an equal with whom he had laughed and joked around during competitions;but their connection had never gone deeper than that. And now that he had the honour to be with her physically, not having the privilege of knowing her thoughts and fears was killing him. He wanted to know her.To really know her. «I’m sorry Evgenia.Can we be friends?» «I believe that we have already crossed that line.Let’s not think about this okay?I’m starving.» Yuzuru nodded and the pair entered his house. «Where’s your mom?» «She’s in Japan,she can’t stay away for too long before she gets homesick...» «My mom’s in Russia too,she wanted to stay there for a bit.» After fighting for months,she wanted to add,but didn’t.They were not friends. «So we’re both lonely.» Evgenia wondered if what he really meant to say in English was “alone”.But she agreed with him either way. She felt so lonely... «Yeah..» «Do you want to watch a movie?Anime or whatever?» Her eyes lit up as soon as he said the word “anime”. «Oh my god yes.I haven’t watched an anime in forever.» He smiled at her childishness. She was cute,no kawaii,and an absolute otaku. «I always wanted to watch that anime on figure skating but I always forgot.» He said as he watched her expression change from excited to shocked. «You haven’t watched Yuri on ice...th-the main character is totally inspired by you!How is that even possible?!»She was too cute. Way too cute. «Alright let’s watch it then.» «I don’t see why you think I’m this Yuuri guy.I’m very confident.» Zhenya took her phone. «You look like him in this program.» He had to admit that the resemblance was uncunny. «You are a literal walking anime character Yuzu...you know that don’t you?» The boy laughed and she did too. «Zhenya tell me...are those two going to be a thing?Because I can feel the gay vibes.» She blushed and caughed.So cute. «Maybe.»

«A Russian and a Japanese skater...just like us.»

«Yeah...» She looked into his eyes,trying to understand what was going on in his head. They seemed to be worlds apart. Yuzuru closed the distance between their lips as the ending credits rolled on the tv,before becoming one once again. This time it was gentler. Calmer. They weren’t hiding from anyone,they weren’t late for practice. They were home,safe and sound,with all the time in the world. He took time to cherish the body of that person he had known since she was just a girl,who had now become a woman. She helped him take off her shirt and then his. He watched as her gaze marveled on his body and felt actually pleased. «Like what you see?» She laughed,a bit embarassed.

The next day Evgenia woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers.Two slightly bigger arms where wrapped around her small figure,which had changed a lot since she had arrived in Canada. She took her time to observe the man. Something had changed between them the night before,he had made love to her. He had actually took time to cherish her properly, say sweet things and make her feel even more comfortable. «It’s sunday Zhenya we don’t have practice today.» «I know but I’m starving.» She kissed his cheek,and got up to make breakfast. It felt...good to be with him like that,to do those things with him,as if they were a couple. «Hey...I’m not letting you burn down my kitchen!» He screamed as he followed her,and grabbed her by the hips to stop her. She was the cutest,wearing his shirt with his team japan sweatshirt and his boxers. He kissed her neck and turned her around. Their lips met and she started to mess up his hair,while his hands wondered under the t-shirt. «See Zhenya,this is a “good morning” kiss.» «Who said I wanted to give you one?» And with that she was running downstairs. He didn’t remember the last time he had seen her so happy,but he wanted more of that.


End file.
